Heart-to-Heart with Frog
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Takes place during Season 2 finale "Destinies Collide." BEWARE SPOILERS. Eugene has a heart-to-heart with Pascal about what has occurred.


**Author's Note: **Hello, my readers! So…I don't know about you guys, but this Season 2 finale shook me! Here is a little oneshot I wrote about Eugene coming to the realization that he fulfilled the prophecy Demanitus gave him, and it's in Eugene's POV. Hope you all like it! This takes place during the episode, so there will be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the **_**Tangled**_** franchise.**

* * *

Heart-to-Heart with Frog

The silence in the Dark Castle was almost deafening as I waited for my fa—the Dark King—the brooding armor guy—I didn't know what to call him left me here to go find a rope to get us close to the Moonstone. As soon as he came back, we were supposed to destroy it…to prevent others…especially Rapunzel from suffering the fate as my mother. My head was just spinning. Ever since this King guy told me I was his son and told me about the Moonstone…it's been information overload, and on top of that, he told me that my…mother died in trying to destroy it… Now, he believed that it was my destiny to destroy it with him…but that would mean that Rapunzel wouldn't get to fulfill hers.

I cringed as tears welled in my eyes. I could still see the look of utter betrayal and shock on my Sunshine's face and still hear her voice when she pounded on the door begging me to let her in.

"_Eugene! Let me in! EUGENE!"_

As much as it killed me to prevent her from entering the castle to do what she came to do…I couldn't stand the thought of Rapunzel suffering the same fate as my mother…the Dark Queen. Rapunzel and I were supposed to have a future together, and if that meant that she would probably never forgive me for this, then so be it. As the King said, it was my destiny to protect the love of my life, right? I couldn't just let my girl go into this with no clue as to what could happen to her, right? If I really was this lost-lost Prince of the Dark Kingdom…this Dark Prince—I guess…then perhaps, I needed to uphold that for Rapunzel's sake…right?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed the door opening. I had prepared myself to hear the King's voice, but what I got was a high-pitched squeak. I looked up, and sure enough I was barely able to make out a green dot in the doorway.

"Pascal?" I asked. The frog squeaked and walked over to where I was sitting. "What are you doing here?"

I knew he wouldn't be able to tell me verbally, but he stood at my feet and crossed his arms turning his body red glaring at me.

"Are you okay, Frog?" I asked.

The only answer he could give me was an angry squeak.

Even though I couldn't understand him, I knew exactly what he was telling me. He was clearly angry over what I did to Rapunzel. Now, any normal person wouldn't care what a frog felt, but they hadn't met Pascal. When he was angry, you knew it right away, and right now, I was that person. I could only cross my arms feeling the guilt increase tenfold. "Y-Yeah…yeah…I-I know…I know you're mad at me," I ran a hand through my hair, "but I-I didn't have a choice."

Then he spat at me, clearly thinking that that was a lousy excuse, and honestly, I couldn't blame him for thinking that. I had to make him understand though.

So, I picked him up and stood us up on the pedestal showing him the statues of...my ancestors and showing him that I was—probably—the son of the Dark King...the Dark Prince. "Look, this is going to sound crazy, but this place…is where I come from."

Pascal seemed to understand what I was telling him because his red color faded back into his normal green color as he turned around to look at me.

"I know we brought Rapunzel here to grab the stone, but everything…everything is different now." It was the truth. That was before I learned that I was this prince guy and that my mother was killed in trying to destroy it. How could I possibly let Rapunzel risk her life when it's likely she will suffer the same fate? "Look, the last time someone tried to destroy the moonstone…I lost my mother."

Pascal made a sad squeak and patted me on my thumb with a sad look on his face. It's almost as if he understood what I was dealing with, and to be honest, I never thought I would see the day where I would bond with a frog over a deceased relative. Rapunzel had told me that Pascal was alone when they met so it was pretty likely. Maybe he could understand why I betrayed Rapunzel and decided to destroy the Moonstone instead.

"I mean, what if we lost Rapunzel, Pascal?" I asked. The thought of losing the woman I loved to this stone made my stomach churn, but I knew that Pascal could see where I was coming from since he and Rapunzel had been best friends forever.

He looked back at me and squeaked as he raised an eyebrow—I guess—at me. Then he quickly ran up my arm and down into my pocket taking out a small piece of paper showing it to me with a glare on his face. I immediately recognized it as the paper Demanitus gave to me yesterday, so I took it from Pascal and read it.

"_One of her company will turn against her." _

That was when it hit me! "It's me!" I said aloud. I was so shocked that I barely missed Pascal's squeak of affirmation. "_I'm_…the one who turned against Rapunzel." I wasn't sure why it didn't occur to me that I ended up fulfilling Demanitus's prediction; I didn't let her into the castle. I prevented the woman I loved from fulfilling her destiny…all because I decided to side with a brooding armor guy, who was apparently my father, and this was all after I told Rapunzel that I had faith in her and believed her.

"_The moon cannot be seen without the sun's light. She gives you light. Now you must return the favor with your faith."_

"_I do have faith. I've always had faith in Rapunzel."_

"_Blondie, you're going to save us."_

"_How?!"_

"_I don't know, but I've always believed in us. I've always believed in you."_

How could I have been so stupid to go back on my word and to go against the love of my life? How could I have been so stupid to doubt my girlfriend after all the amazing things I've seen her do…after a few minutes of talking to this guy, who said he was my father? Pascal quickly snapped me out of my thoughts as he ran up my arms and around my head and back onto my shoulder. "I should've known better," I finally said.

Just because I was apparently this…dark prince guy…that didn't mean that I should stop being who I was at this moment. I might've been born a prince destined to hide the moonstone from the world, but that wasn't who I became. I was still Eugene Fitzherbert, a poor orphan-turned-thief, formerly known as Flynn Rider, who saved the Lost Princess of Corona. I was the moon to Rapunzel's sun! None of us were sure of what would happen to Rapunzel once she grabbed the stone, but…I had to have faith that everything would be okay…that she and I would get to go home to Corona with our friends and one day settle down to get married.

At that exact moment, I knew what my destiny was: find my girlfriend, makes things right, and help her fulfill her own destiny…no matter what! I smiled at Pascal and ripped up the paper Demanitus gave me. The prophecy might've been fulfilled, but there was nothing preventing me from trying to make things right with Rapunzel.

"Alright, Pascal," I said as I began to run out of the room with the frog on my shoulder, "let's go find Rapunzel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's a wrap! Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks, guys!


End file.
